Dim the Lights
by ClassicalyWrote
Summary: Kristen Wilkins has had a tough 17 years. Her family abandon her leavin her in Odessa,Texas with her drunken father. Don Billingsley has been her friend to spite what the town thinks of her. But when Don joins the local football will he abandon Kristen?


I awoke to hear a crash.  
"God damn it," I said aloud in frustration." I fanned myself with my hand I was dreaming again.  
I was dreaming of my trip to Swiitzarland with my sister, those snow coverd mountains. My older sister Sofia lives in London livin that good ol life as she calls It.Sofia Is twenty five, 5'7', with blue eyes and brown hair. She met her fiance Raquel at a party. He's gorgeous born In Africa but he moved to London shortly after his birth. He's about twenty six years old.

I also have a brother named Mark who used to play for our local High School football team the Permian Panthers. He Is twenty three with brown spikey hair, and chocolate brown eyes. He's about 6'0' with a slight tan and he's muscular and very buff. He left a few years back after Sofia. He lives with his wife Amy and their five year old daughter Rachel In New York City.

My brother was infact High School sweethearts with Amy. She's fancy but I love her alot It's her family I don't like. Mark met her six years back when she was a cheerleader for the rivalry team playing the Panthers. She actually preferred band. Amy teaches Rachel how to be strong and independent. I remember when Amy found out she was first pregnant, and I was about eleven and a half.

She was crying, and I knew quite alot about periods and pregnancy. I got my period a few months after I turned eleven, I developed along quite nicely. To me my father's hoe's were examples of everything negative about sex. After Mark had calmed down he and Amy decided to get married. They agreed on a wedding In Texas which was beautiful and then six months later Rachel was born. Two weeks after Rachel's birth they packed up and left for New York City. Both of them started college at NYU.

Mark had a sports scholarship and Amy had a music scholarship. Mark got a job at a local newspaper and became interested In writing his own articles. His boss was impressed and offered Mark a chance to write his own column for the weekend. I gave Mark the name Wilkin's Wacky and Wild Weekend Edition. He loved It and so did everyone else.

Thats why they moved Mark's column to run all week. He was soon promoted to the lead journalist of the sports section at the New York Times Company. Amy became a well known fashion photographer and they now have their own fancy condo. After moving from Amy's parents house. I hardly get to see Rachel only on a few Holidays.

When I do though,man I love that little girl to pieces. She looks just like my brother freckles,chocolate brown eyes, but has wavy honey blonde hair like Amy's. Amy has blue eyes, honey blonde hair, she's about 5'8' and my weight. Amy Is the only one who calls me when she can. She Is upset with Mark for being distant towards me and leaving me to deal with our drunken father,and the bills.

My sister Is that way too, and my family Is mostly just me. I cry myself to sleep almost every night.  
I made my way to the kitchen with tears filling my eyes. I saw a vase had broken on the floor. "Figures, I said".

My father Luke must have knocked It over drunk no doubt. I went and got the dust pan, and the broom. As I came back I came face to face with a drunken Luke. "Drunk again I see". Wrong thing to say but I won't be his little victim.

No one here In Odessa believes that my father Is a monster ,because he hides It well.  
I was suddenly back handed twice In a row sharply. Apparently he was in a very rough mood,and one of his worst moods. "Stop ass whole", I spat. Suddenly he punched me,then socked me in the gut.

He pushed me purposely on the very big, and sharp shards of glass. I cried out as my whole body weight fell directly on top of It. He hauled off and kicked me In my legs, shoulder blade,side and In the ribs. "Oww". blood poured directly from my nose and mm mouth.  
"Now that your fat ass body has made a bigger mess, you need to be punished"! "hmmm...let me see". he smirked and picked up another vase. Before I could move or brace myself he brought a large vase down and broke It over my body,very hardly.

I could feel the glass cut, and embed itself all over my body. Even my damn face got cut. He kciked me one last time preferrebly his hardest, he then left. He returned with his belt striking me. "Dad ,Luke I have school please stop,I whimpered". After striking my stomach and bare legs he retreated to his bedroom,puking twice on the way.

"Oh great,I cried out" moaning. I couldn't move myself at all. I looked at the clock "shit"! Don would be here in less than one hour. I forced myself up crying out,and holding my ribs. I shakily got the broom and dust pan.

I cleaned up all of the glass and went to get the paper towels,and the mop. Bending over I cleaned up the firt pile of puke,tears blurring my vision. Pain was racking my body,and my stomach was churning getting ready to revolt. Mopping up that pile I began to clean the next pile. By now I was very dizzy,and about to collapse.

I was trying my hardest to hold onto consciousness but evrything was getting dark. I managed to mop up that pile holding in my digust of his mess and his violent drunken rage. I cleaned up the house barely able to. I grabbed my chest feeling the squeezing return that started five mintues ago. It shot unbelievable,and unbearable pain's throughout my heart and down my arm.

"Oh god,I screamed aloud". I limped and staggered all the way to the bathroom. I had barely made it to the toilet before throwing up,blood and all. I just sat there curles up into a ball cold suddenly but somehow still very warm. I has began shaking violently and I was crying.

The pain got worse! It became impossible to hold onto consciousness. I squeezed my fist letting out a terifying scream. My eyelids began to flutter. "No no",I called. Finding out I couldn't breathe. I gasped for breath,and I heard the phone ring.

I tried to get up but I couldn't. I crawled with all of my might,crying. I prayed It would be my sister or Amy. I reached up grabbing the phone by now Luke had passed out. "He-hello,I wheezed out.  
"Hey what's wrong with ya"?

I recognized that voice on the other line It was Mike Wenchill.  
"M-I-K-E,"I said. "G-O-O-D m- morning.  
"Kristen," what's wrong ya don't sound so good?  
"I'm fine Wenchill,don't worry so much!  
"Ya sound like you can't even talk.  
"Well sorry Mike I gotta go, I'm gonna be late for school.  
"Kristen,what happened?  
"Mike- oh", I started gasping for breath." I dropped the phone."Can't breathe,I gasped out.  
The squeezing sensation took over oh no I can't be having a ...a! 


End file.
